


Kiss Me Stupid

by ragingrainbow



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Dominant Scott, Held Down, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Power Dynamics, Submission, Submissive Mitch, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: “On your back, Mitchy.” There’s a hint of command in Scott’s voice, gently testing if Mitch is on board.

  Mitch is so on board.





	Kiss Me Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Betad by silentdescant. (Thanks for introducing me to this wonderful fandom/pairing!)
> 
> This is my first fill for the 100 Kinks Challenge, prompt #1: Kissing. 
> 
> Crossposted to [Wattpad.](https://www.wattpad.com/312130385-kiss-me-stupid)

Mitch loves kissing. He’s free with his kisses - giving them to friends, boyfriends, and hookups alike.

Mitch loves kissing Scott in particular. Scott’s kisses are familiar, settle a feeling of home deep in his bones. While they’re definitely _not boyfriends_ in the conventional sense, Scott’s mouth speaks of possession with every kiss. And Mitch _is_ Scott’s - completely, irrevocably.

Scott pulls back from the current kiss. His gaze is fond, his tone gently reprimanding when he speaks.

“You’re distracted. What’s up?”

Mitch fumbles momentarily for a response; the truth hangs in the air around them, always, but it feels too profound for words.

“This is an Alexander Wang coat,” he says instead.

The fondness in Scott’s eyes reaches unbearable levels. He doesn't laugh - Mitch’s worry is not unfounded; they did get spunk on a designer coat once, and it was a _disaster_. (Totally worth it though; Mitch still jerks off to the memory of Scott looming over him fully clothed while he sucked Scott’s dick.)

“I wanted you naked anyway,” Scott says, voice hushed like it’s a big secret. _Their secret._

“Okay,” Mitch says, and really it’s _more than okay_.

Scott undresses as well - Mitch is torn between lamenting that fact and appreciating pale skin as it’s exposed.

“On your back, Mitchy.” There’s a hint of command in Scott’s voice, gently testing if Mitch is on board.

Mitch is so on board. He’s been waiting on the platform for _hours_.

Scott grins when Mitch sprawls out on his back, hands above his head on the pillow. Scott traps his wrists with one large hand as he hovers above Mitch, just out of reach.

Mitch strains automatically against his hold, arches his back in search of skin-on-skin contact, tries to lift his head for a kiss. Scott watches him struggle, offering no further direction.

It’s futile, and Mitch gives up pretty quickly, sighing softly as his body goes lax. Scott leans down then, breathing a soft “good girl” right in Mitch's ear. Mitch feels arousal spread all the way down to his toes.

“I want you to stay like this, keep still, can you do that for me, baby?” Scott has moved now, his lips right above Mitch’s.

Mitch isn’t sure that he can, but the " _yes_ " leaves his lips quickly anyway. He will try at least. He will try so, so hard. For Scott.

Scott kisses him, barely more than a press of lips that makes Mitch ache with the need to deepen it. He doesn’t. He lies perfectly still and takes what Scott gives him, because it’s what Scott wants him to do.  
  
Mitch gets lost in those gentle kisses. His arousal fades to the background - Scott is still holding his body away from him, and that’s okay, Mitch isn’t as desperate to rub off on him as he’d normally be.  
  
Scott licks at the seam of Mitch’s lips as he pulls away. Mitch whines, an involuntary noise, and Scott’s hand tightens on his wrists for a moment. A silent reminder; _it’s okay, I’ve got you_.

Scott places a kiss at each corner of Mitch’s mouth. Moves on to pepper kisses over his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his chin. A quick, chaste, one on his mouth again before he moves down to his neck.  
  
Mitch can’t control the buck of his hips when Scott presses a kiss to _that_ sensitive spot below his ear. Scott pulls away then, tuts at him with a look that’s just the right blend of playful and authoritative to make Mitch’s back arc. Scott raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Sorry,” Mitch chokes out, even though Scott totally isn’t playing fair. In any other circumstance Mitch would bitch at him for it, but this is _Scott’s game_ , and Scott is making up the rules.  
  
Mitch flattens himself against the bed again. Scott continues kissing across his throat, gets Mitch all relaxed again. Mitch manages to keep still when Scott sucks a mark above his collarbone, and his chest swells with accomplishment even before Scott murmurs praise against his skin.  
  
Scott keeps kissing across the expanse of his chest. Mitch starts to drift - anchored only by sudden spikes of pleasure when Scott’s teeth graze his nipples, when Scott leaves a mark over his heart.  
  
Scott moves back up again, pausing with his face just above Mitch’s. “Still with me?” he asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
Mitch only manages a low “mmm” in reply; brain no longer able to summon actual words. It seems to be enough of an affirmative for Scott, who drops another kiss to Mitch’s lips before moving further up, to his arms. He kisses up the length of each arm, before picking up his hands one at a time to kiss the backs of them, the palms, and each finger. He presses Mitch’s hands back against the bed before releasing them.  
  
“Stay,” he says, voice firm. Superfluous, since Mitch isn’t convinced of his ability to move right now; his body feels completely boneless.

In fact, his body is so languid that it forgets to react with his usual ticklishness when Scott moves down to disperse kisses across his stomach. His skin tingles with each brush of Scott’s lips, incoherent noises spill unbidden from his mouth.  
  
Scott is careful to stay clear of Mitch’s leaking dick as he kisses his thighs, but even the proximity of Scott’s mouth is enough to pull Mitch’s full focus back to his own arousal. Mitch lets his legs drop further open, an invitation and a wordless plea all at once. Scott chuckles and nips at the skin of Mitch’s right inner thigh with his teeth, pulling a low moan from Mitch’s lips.  
  
“Wait,” Scott says, “m’not done with you yet.”  
  
Mitch whines plaintively, but he stays absolutely, perfectly still other than balling his hands into fists to better resist the urge to touch Scott.  
  
Scott takes his time kissing down each of Mitch’s legs, all the way down to the soles of his feet and each individual toe - which should be totally gross but somehow isn’t.

Mitch is holding his breath now, body shivering with need and the effort to stay still.

“Look at you,” Scott whispers, his voice sounding as wrecked as Mitch feels even as he remains the picture of calm authority. “So good for me.”

“Scott,” Mitch whimpers, finding words again, albeit with a severely impeded vocabulary. “ _Please_.”

Scott’s breath ghosts over his dick before he places a kiss at the base. It takes all of Mitch’s willpower to not thrust up against his mouth.

Scott keeps up the kisses, whispers of touch against heated flesh. Mitch is begging, reduced to wordless cries again. He is so, so close, he just needs _more_.

When Scott licks the head of his cock, it is unexpectedly _enough,_ orgasm hitting him so hard he momentarily loses all coherent thought.

Full consciousness creeps back in slowly. He’s distantly aware of Scott rolling off him and jacking off quickly.

Scott’s smiling at him when he blinks his eyes open. He has Mitch’s come on his cheek.

“ _Wow_. That was-- you have, here--” Mitch lifts a hand to wipe it off.

“Oh,” Scott says, turning his head to kiss Mitch’s fingers. 

Declarations of love rest on Mitch’s tongue, but he doesn't let them free. He frequently tells Scott he loves him, of course, but it feels like they would mean too much, right now.

He kisses Scott before his mouth gets a chance to contemplate mutiny, chases his taste on Scott’s tongue. His favourite kind of kiss.


End file.
